Journals of a broken mercenary
by Darknuxus44
Summary: The story of a boy named Alexander who's life holds many trials and mystery like who is the man in the black suit?, and why does the enclave need him dead?


Journals of a broken mercenary Chapter 1: A fated encounter

POV:unknown

"This is patrol alpha reporting, nothing out of the ordinary just the regular suspects, raiders, mutants, and some caravans will report again at 15:00 pm or if suspicious activity is observed ."

I look around at the rest of the patrol, signalling them to move forward towards a abandoned farm house, once again up on there feet and armed we make our way towards it

"Excuse me sir."

"What is it private?"

"When are we heading back to the bunker?, we're all exhausted."

"Well private we will head back once swim across that lake infested with mirelurks and brahmin steaks stuffed in your armour" i say pointing toward the near by lake.

The rest of the patrol snicker as the private looks away slightly ticked

"Okay okay we will all head back after we search the farm house and the area"

I look back and see everyone has a little kick in their step now, smiling we approach the area only to hear hushed talking and...crying?

"Wait" i say to them

"Do you hear that?"

They look around for a minute before hearing it them selves drawing there arms as a precaution.

"I'll search the upstairs of the house while you all search the ground level"

"YES SIR" they all say and get to work on searching the area. Heading into the house it actually looks like people were living in here by how the floor is riddled with things like cloths, empty food containers, and toys? Why are there toy's in a place like this there couldn't possibly.

"Shut it kid or I'll blow your fucking brains out!" that sounded like it came from up stairs! Running up the stairs i run into a bedroom to see a raider holding a .32 to a young boy's head who only looks to be around 3 years old thinking quickly i aim my laser rifle and vaporize the guy before he could even mutter another word.

I look at the kid to see that he's completely terrified, crying and holding his eyes shut as tightly as possible. I hear what sounds to be gurgling from my left and turn to see a woman..with 3 bullet wounds in here stomach.

"What happened here?" i ask trying to determine the damage

"Raiders..attacked us..." she tells me barely before coughing up more blood she sees the insignia on my armour and looks me in the eye.

"Please..take care..of..Alexander" as she says that she giving in to the light

"No no no no stay with me!" I yell but its to late..she's gone, with a heavy heart i look back at the kid to see him still on the floor holding himself i can't leave him here stepping over i carefully pick him up into my arms and head back down stairs, only to hear gunfire coming from outside the second i reach the bottom placing the child on the ruined couch in the living room i draw my rifle and burst outside.

"Sir! Raiders firing from the south one using heavy artillery!"

"What kind?"

"Rock launcher Sir!"

"How many in numbers?"

"at least 13 Sir!"

"Alright! Private Rockwell and Private Briggs see if you cant take that raider out as quickly as possible from long range the rest take cover and provide counter fire!"

"YES SIR!" they all yell as they get into battle positions behind cover while Rockwell and Briggs head into the house to provide the cover fire.

Even though we have the advantage of superior weaponry they have the number advantage by 8 it's gonna be a tough fight be we can do this if the heavy artillery goes down, till then we cant do much.

I loose my train of thought when a rocket explodes near us and the shock wave causes ringing to start in my ears practicably defining me

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!" i yell as we run towards a fallen tree. Jumping behind it i return fire dropping a few but the suppressing fire from them is to strong if this keeps up we'll be done for!. Come on just one good shot and we can push them back!, as if god still hasn't abandoned us the raider with the rocket launcher goes down due to a shot to the leg, yes!

"GO GO GO! NOW'S THE TIME" we all jump over the tree trunk and start eliminating them one by one until there ether vaporized or bleeding out. Exhausted i look to Rockwell and Briggs who are exiting the house

"Good work you too! Nice shot!"

They give me a thumbs up and i jog over to the entrance of the house and see the child holding a teddy bear like a vice grip, walking over i pick him back up and walk out side to the rest of the patrol

"Sir is that a child?" Private Briggs asks me

"It is Private him and his mother were living here"

"Then wares him mother?" Asks Rockwell before getting the big picture and looking away

"Alright Patrol lets head back to the bunker" i say be fore walking off in the direction of the bunker.

"And that's what happened Elder Isaac" After we arrived back at the bunker i headed strait to Elder Isaac to explain why i had a 3 year old with me

"Hmm well Paladin Garth i believe you did the right thing" he says as he walks around me

"Not only did you most likely save this boys life, you now have a new family member"

"What?"

"Paladin Garth i want you to raise this boy as he was your own, i want yiur to raise him to be a proud member of the Brotherhood of steel"

As i go to reply he walks out before i could

" i guess im your father now,...Alexander."


End file.
